Broken
by SmileR5
Summary: It's hard isn't it? Seeing people broken. Seeing people scared. Seeing people hurt. Especially beautiful ones. That's why he's trying to help her. Pushing people away causes more heartache in the end, but it's the only way she know's to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new story, I hope you like it. Also, I am aware that it may be a little messy in this chapter, or the first two (once the other is up) but I promise it will not stay this way for long** **—it's just until I have finished introducing everything and you get the jist of what is happening.**

 **Sorry for that looonggg intro, but I am stopping now. Quick disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and a few made up characters along the way.**

 **Enjoy, and please review, follow and favourite!**

* * *

I was running. That's all I knew to do right now. Everything was blurry as the tears fell from my eyes. My heart was pounding. I can't believe that just happened. I needed to get out of here, I needed to go somewhere safe. I needed to disappear again.

But... Where to now? Arizona? Portugal? England? Change my hair, my name, my style... again?

I shook my head. Everything was happening to fast, there is just no way...

I was confused. I had a pounding headache, and I was running in the cold bare footed. I had just awoke in a room, with some bag attached to me, and there was a machine counting something. I could still hear the beeps every two seconds... one... two... beep. One... two... beep.

I decided I had to continue running, no matter how much my lungs were screaming at me to stop to give them some oxygen again.

It was all too much. No one could help me now. They told me they were going to find me, and they did. I'm practically dead already.

 **3 MONTHS EARLIER**

Like every morning, my alarm wakes me up, but this time I'm not running, or hiding, or on my way to find someone to take them back to Lena.

I'm going _back_ to _school_.

I grab the cover's that were protecting me from the real world and lift them over my head in attempt to ignore it.

It didn't work.

Groaning, I swipe the lock screen and the beeping stops, causing me to sigh peacefully. Well, until I got a text from Dallas, causing my phone to create a loud beeping noise again.

 _Have fun at school, Lee!_

 _Asshole._ I text him back.

I finally get up out of bed and walk to my bathroom across the hall, with the occasional bumping into something every two seconds. It feels weird being back in this house, it gives me the creeps, but it's a house to live in for now.

I shake my head of all the thoughts that wander back into my mind with what happened, and place my hands onto either side of the sink, then lift my head to look at myself in the mirror.

After two years of being _gone_ \- I'm going _back._

And to tell you the truth, I'm scared as hell.

In fact, I'm hoping that since I've been away 730 days, 17,520 hours and 1,051,200 minutes... I'm hoping they forgot about me.

Oh yeah, the weird counting thing? I had to learn how to do it with Lena.

Shaking my head again to remove my thoughts from last year, I undress myself and get into the shower. However, as soon as the cool water hits my body, I wince. My recent visit from Carter wasn't the nicest, but then again, they never are.

It still shocks me that my own mother believed him over me, that she left with him because _I_ was the one that started it. It's unbelievable really.

Yet it happened.

My past is a horrible thing to talk about, to even think about, which is why I don't. A lot has happened, and all the kid's at school (if they recognise me) know just the outside of it, and they all think it's disgusting.

So me coming back? It should knock them senseless.

I finally finished in the shower, dried my hair, done the makeup that was needed, styled my hair into a hot mess and then after got dressed.

Once again, I stare at myself in my mirror at my attire. I look the same as two year's ago, only this time I look older, a little hotter where my body has adjusted, and a little taller. But then again, two inches doesn't make much difference.

I walk downstairs, grab an apple, lock the door, put my sunglasses on, and get into my car.

"Let's do this." I whisper to myself, then drive to school.

I speed down the road that enters into the school parking lot and glare at the people staring at me. I shake off the feeling of them remembering me, trying to get rid of it. It's the car. The car is attracting them.

I mean, why wouldn't they look at my car? It's the new model and new plated mustang that came out earlier this year. Of cause they would look.

I looked around again. They were all still staring at me. I closed my eyes briefly. The car... Not me... The _car_.

I turn into the spare space on its own at the back and turn off the engine. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, then swallow the lump that rose to my throat. I then use all my strength to re-open my eyes and stare into the rear view mirror at myself **—** again.

I look messy, tired and just straight up disgusting. It probably because I don't really take care in how I look anymore, the makeup cover's everything I need it to cover so people don't ask questions, and most nights I don't sleep. I'm on my own, and if a burglar comes into my house, im not going to be awake to do the job of getting rid of him.

That and the fact I'm scared to sleep at night in case Carter comes back.

I can't remember how long I sat and stared at my face through my sunglasses in the mirror, but considering I heard the first bell go, it must have been at least fifteen minutes.

I blink a few times before lowering my head and lift up my sweater to look at my left hip. A black and blue bruise painted near enough all over. I sigh and remember the words he told me afterwards.

 _"That's my mark, Ally. It's special_ _to you_ **—** _okay. No one else can do it like I can."_

Seconds pass and I realise I need to get out my car. So with that, I wipe the tear that escaped from my eye, take in a hell of a lot of oxygen and get out, slamming the door shut.

I grab my bag and swing it over my shoulder, cursing as it hit my bruise a little, then walk towards Marino High.

"Sweet ride," someone shouts.

I ignore them. I don't want to speak to anyone.

"Excuse me!" They shout again, "Im speaking to you."

I shrug and kept walking.

Then, I felt a hand on my arm gripping it harshly, then someone whisper into my ear. "Im speaking to you. All my friends are over there and you are a hot piece of ass to have. Take interest in me."

I turn to look at him, and then behind him where his friends are sitting. I smirk at him, then look over at his friends.

"You're going love this." I told them.

Then in a matter of seconds, I flip him over, causing him to land onto the floor. I could hear all his friends laughter die down, then whispering took over.

I remove my sunglasses and glare at him. I watch his eye's go wide. "Touch me again, I _dare_ you."

He violently shook his head. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Then he got up and walked towards his friends, who all stood looking at me in, what looked like, shock with a little horror.

Giving them one final ice cold glare, I pick up my bag and walk towards the school, trying to ignore the unbearable pain going through my body.

I could feel eyes on me, but not a lot of them, just one pair. I turn to look round at all the car's in the lot and lock eyes with a pair of hazel eyes. They belonged to a boy. He just stood there, arms crossed, leaning against his car.

He smiled at me a little, and my body felt like it was on fire. I tried to shrug off the feeling, it hurt to much.

I glared back, then walked through the door's.

Everyone stared at me, I could hear them whispering. I find it quite amusing really, how they don't have anything better to do than talk about someone else's life.

It's pathetic.

"Is that?..."

"Uh huh."

"When did she?..."

"Don't know."

"Do you think?..."

"She's the same? Yeah."

I look towards the two having a conversation about me. I stopped in my tracks and glared at them, which then caused everyone to look at what was happening.

"If you want to speak about someone behind their backs, knowing their past, I would do it more quietly," I spat. "Oh, and the 'finishing each other's sentences' thing you do, its not cool. So stop."

They nodded and walked off quickly. I turned around and saw everyone was looking at me, trying to see what I was doing.

I scoffed and shook my head at them all, then after walked off towards the front desk.

"That's right," I spoke to no body in particular. "Im back."

Two year's I've been gone. The 'hoping everyone forgot about me' thing I said earlier?

They didn't.

You think everyone would move on, forget what happened and who you are.

Clearly not.

I arrived at the front desk and asked the lady for my new schedule.

"Here you go." She handed me a piece of paper that had my lessons on. I nodded her a thankyou and she smiled at me.

"Mr Harvey would like to see you as well, dear. Go through there."

"Thanks, again." I had to try to be somewhat nice to the teacher's, they did let me come back after an interruptive disappearance two year's ago.

I knocked on the door twice, then heard a voice from inside answer. "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello, sir."

"Ally... How are you doing?"

I pursed my lips. "Good." _Liar_.

He smiled at me. "Good."

I nodded my head at him and looked out the window. No one was outside because lessons had just started.

"You ready for this again?"

I adverted my gaze back to him and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah."

 _Liar._

 **Austin's Pov**

I chuckled softly as she walked into the school building. She must be new here. If she is, she certainly made a grand entrance for Kyle and his friends. The look on their faces once she flipped him was priceless. It was quite funny, actually.

Then again, the look on her face when she pulled into the school wasn't very appealing. I mean, sure, she's pretty and all, but the face she had on like she was dreading coming here, like she was almost scared.

Well, she can definitely defend herself from what I've just seen.

"Austin!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and was faced with Kyle. His friends must have gone to class.

"Yeah?"

He licked his lips, "The incident earlier, we are going keep it between us, right?"

I snorted. "Scared I'm going to embarrass you, Kyle? Scared **—** "

"No," He cut me off. I looked at him. "It's just... That girl doesn't like attention. If she found out people knew, she would flip and come straight to me and, well, you see was she did."

"You're scared of her?" I asked.

He nodded. "Extremely."

I crossed my arms over my chest and lent against the wall. "Why?"

He sighed, "Long story short, everyone in Marino is. Apparently, she used to be the nicest girl on earth, then she turned sixteen, a few things happened, she became nasty, mysterious, very observant, and then she left."

"Oh," I coughed to clear my throat. "When you say a few things happened, what do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Don't get involved, man. It really isn't worth it."

I furrowed my eyebrow's. "Not worth it? Why not?"

"Just know she knows everything," He said. "Even if she doesn't know you."

Then he walked off, leaving me wondering who the hell this girl was.

 **Ally's POV**

"Did you speak to anyone?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Like always," Dallas told me. "You never do. You don't even speak to me that much, unless you're threatening me, then you just say whatever comes to your mind at that point."

"Shut up Dallas," My voice was barely audible.

He sighed. "You want me to come over? Keep you company?"

"You make it sound like you live next door."

"I always could buy the house next to yours... Or even better **—** I could move in with you!"

I scoffed. "Fuck off."

I heard him chuckle a little, "But seriously, do you want me to?"

I swallowed. "You live in LA, I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"But I will." That was the truth, he always would. He does anything for me.

I moved around on my bed a little, trying to get more comfortable. "What about Lena?"

He went silent for a second, before answering. "She's been gone for the last two day's trying to find you... She's pissed as hell, but she misses her best person."

"You're good, too, Dallas."

"Just not as good as you." He spoke to me softly.

There was a pause and a slight shuffling over the phone, meaning that he was moving from where ever he was.

"Im going to pack. I should be there in the morning," He said, "Sleep tight, Lee."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed the 'end call' button. I was slightly nervous that he was coming, I ran from Lena because something happened - and I promised myself I would never let it happen again.

Yet it did.

I sighed. Im always running or hiding. I wanted to escape it, to forget it and start new. Guess that will never happen.

I looked out the window at the rain. I loved it. It was rare in Miami, it was always too hot for my liking, and a reminder that I can't get my body out because of Carter.

 _Damn you Carter._

I shook my head and turned all the light's downstairs off, leaving just the living room one on. I'm not afraid of the dark, but it being too dark reminds me that there's no light for me to get to, for me to escape.

I know, it's weird.

I made my way to my bed and pulled up the blanket to get in. Once I did I felt a little wave of relief. Don't get me wrong, I hardly sleep, but the cold sheet's that touch my body when I'm in bed some how help the bruises. I don't know how, they just do.

I closed my eye's in hope that after today, I do get some sleep, because tomorrow was going to be so different **—** I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

I heard rustling. Then I heard footstep's. Then after that I could practically hear the burglar breathing.

I sprung up out of bed, quite quietly actually, and stood by my bedroom door. That way when they opens the door, they wont see me behind it and I can take them down.

I groan as I await the person in my house to open my door. Why today? The second day I've been here and someone has come to take my things already. Typical.

A few seconds passed, and then it hit me. Lena was looking for me... Shit.

Before I had any other time to think, my bedroom door opened and the person waltz into my room.

"I don't think so!" I gritted at the person who decided to enter the house.

I kicked the back of both legs to make them arch backwards, then I kicked their stomach to make them winded and throw themselves forward. I didn't even think twice before flipping him forward, making him land on the solid, wooden floor.

I looked down at the figure. My eye's grew wide. "Dallas?!"

He smiled up at me. "H-hey." He coughed.

"For fuck sakes," I groaned frustrated. "I thought you was a burglar or Lena!"

"Surprise?" He gave me a little smile again, but not before coughing and groaning himself from where I had winded him.

"Get up and I'll go and get you an ice pack."

"Thanks." I faintly hear as I leave the room.

I walk downstairs into my kitchen and go into the freezer to grab a bag of ice. I get a towel and wrap it around the ice bag before heading back upstair's to Dallas. I know he said he would get here in the morning, but not at six o'clock in the morning.

I walked into my room and see him on the end of my bed. I threw the ice pack at his stomach.

He groaned and looked at me. " _Thanks_."

" _Welcome_."

He looked around while i just stood there. "Bet it feel's weird being back, huh?"

I pursed my lips. "Yeah."

"Is this what your room looked like two year's ago?"

I looked around. My gaze stopped on the built in cupboard in the corner on the right. My breath hitched. "Pretty much."

"Then why are you staring at the cupboard?"

"Everything's the same besides my screaming coming from within there."

His eye's grew wide. "Oh."

"Yeah."

A beat passes and Dallas get's up.

Well at least _tries_ to.

I raise a brow at him. "Need help?"

He gasped sarcastically. "Ally Dawson offering to help somebody? I never thought I would see the day."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fuck you Dallas."

"Im sorry," He said. "But, uh, yeah... I need help. You did me good."

"Always do." I pulled on his arm's. Once he stood up, I held him a little to help him balance.

"That's why you're Lena's best person."

"You're good to Dallas."

"Just not as good as you."

I huffed. "So you've said."

"It's true, and you know it. She wants you back so you can fight for her."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? _Tuff_."

"So, don't you need to go to school?" He asked changing the subject.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked at me confused. "Why're you not getting dressed then?"

I shrugged my shoulder's. "Ditching."

"The second day?" I looked at him and nodded. "Why?"

"Just the first two lessons. P.E and Physics. I already know that stuff."

He chuckled. "Not wrong there."

I nodded again and walked to my mirror. I turned the left side of my body towards the mirror, and somehow covered the mirror with my body so Dallas couldn't see. I lifted my tank up a little to study the bruise again. I went to touch it but I got pulled away from the mirror.

"What the hell is that?"

I rolled my eyes. "A bruise."

"Where from?"

"No where."

" _Ally_."

"Back off Dallas, it doesn't mean shit to you." I pulled my tank down and walked into my bathroom.

I slammed the door close and slid down the door until I sat on the floor. Tear's were going to fall, I could feel them on the edge. But I wouldn't let them. I _couldn't_ let them.

I never would let them.

I thought about what happened yesterday, the way ever stared at me, how they moved out the way for me, how they spoke about me, how they were scared of me...

It's pathetic **—** like I keep saying.

I sighed and got up. I washed my face clean, put my hair into a messy bun, added the everyday makeup, this time with a red-lip, and walked down the hall back into my bedroom.

Dallas looked up at me.

"I've decided to go to school now. I didn't want people speaking about me yesterday and they did. Imagine me not going in the second day." I told Dallas. He laid back on my bed, his phone in his hand.

"Okay."

I licked my lips and nodded before turning to get my clothes. My matching red, lacy underwear set (not that im impressing anyone, they're just comfortable), black skinny jean's that are rolled up a little at the bottom with one slash at the knee's, my dark beige off-the-shoulder knitted sweater and my black converses.

I turn away from Dallas and the mirror and quickly get dressed. Even if Dallas looked, he couldn't have seen anything because the towel I put around my body after the shower I had and to do my makeup was still covering me.

Once dressed, I turned to my bedside table and grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 7:45. Groaning, I slid it into the back pocket.

I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder. I began to walk out, but stopped at the door. "I'll see you after school."

He nodded and got up to go to his suitcase. "I'll be waiting."

I nodded and turned to walk out. Before I do though, Dallas told me the same thing he did when we were with Lena.

"Love you Lee."

I turned to look at him. Pursing my lips, I nodded, then turned around. I walked down the stair's, grabbed my car keys, then went.

Today's going to be a long day.

 **Austin's Pov.**

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?"

I contemplated on whether I should ask them about her. After what Kyle told me yesterday, it made me intrigued, but what if she does know everything about everyone? What if she does find out I spoke about her to my friends?

"Would you quite thinking and just tell us?" Trish snapped at me.

I licked my lips. "What do you know about the new girl?"

They both gave me confused looks. Did they not know or see or hear of her yet?

Dez shut his locker door. "What new girl?"

I was about to tell them, but the hall way had became very quiet. I turned around to see what was happening. That's when I saw her, walking down the hall ignoring everyone, minding her own business, and, what it looked like, texting on her phone.

Once she had turned the corner, everyone starting speaking rather quietly. It was weird.

" _That_ new girl."

"Shh!" They both practically screamed into my face.

I raised an eyebrow, giving them confused looks. "Why does everyone do that?!"

"Classroom seven, quickly and quietly, now!"

For a short latina, she is pretty scary, so as you could probably tell, me and Dez followed the order's and went to classroom seven.

I pushed open the door, walked in a little, then turned around to face them both. "Why were you two acting weird out there and why have you dragged me into the music room?"

Dez cleared his throat. "That's **—** that's _Ally Dawson_."

"Ally Dawson." I spoke her name aloud.

"Shh!"

I raised my hands in surrender. "Am I not aloud to say her name?"

"Not when she could be round the corner, or listening to us," Trish said. "When you are at home, and know you are safe and all that crap, then yes, you can."

I licked my lips. "What do you know about her?"

Dez licked his lips. "Only a few things. Some could be true and some could not be."

"Like?"

Trish sighed. "You can not repeat one word of what we tell you once we are out side of these door's, okay?"

I nodded.

"She ran away two year's ago **—** "

Dez stopped her, "Dont lie to him if you're going to tell him about her. He may as well know the truth that we know."

She glared at him before continuing, "She tried to be kidnapped from school two year's ago and everyone saw, but she ran away after, the kidnapper's not succeeding. She's never been much into having attention onto her, but the last week she was here before she ran away, she told everyone to stop looking at her, talking about her. It was weird."

"Everyone was scared of her," Dez continued. "Even after she had left, everyone was still weary that she would return. It sounds like a damn horror story." He chuckled slightly.

"Dez." I gave him a look.

"Sorry," He told me. "Everyone said that thing's were good for her at home, she had parent's who loved her, a house over her head, and she had money. A lot of money. Reason being her Dad was stinking rich and when he died, he passed it onto her, and the man her Mum married after was a billionaire."

I nodded. "Who's her dad?"

"Lester Dawson." Trish told me.

I nodded again, "Her step-dad?"

Dez licked his lips. "Carter Stephenson."

I was taken back. I blinked. "The Carter Stephenson?"

Trish nodded. "Yep."

I pursed my lips and thought for a second. "Wait... If Carter was her step-dad, and she tired to be kidnapped, why didn't him and her mum try to get the people into prison? And why are they not looking for her? Do they know she's here now? Is she living with them?"

I shook my head from thought's. There was so many questions that had no answer's.

They both went silent and shrugged their shoulder's. It made sense a little... Actually, no, it didnt. Not one bit.

"It doesn't make sense." I told them.

Trish sighed. "It's not meant to."

"So why are people scared of her then? Why did Kyle tell me she's not worth it?"

"People are scared of her because she could literally look at someone and make them fall onto the floor, and that's not counting the five men she took down, by herself, when she was trying to be kidnapped. She has some crazy fighting skills that no one can even compare to."

I nodded at Dez. "Okay..."

"Is that all?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment. "I think so."

They got ready to leave.

"Is that all you both know?" I asked them a second later.

"Yeah, sorry." Dez pursed his lips.

"Okay."

"Good, you're done. We need to get going to class," Trish said. "I have English, so i'll see you both at lunch. Austin,"

I looked at her. "Not one word." I nodded.

I laughed, "Can you believe how scary she is considering her height?"

Dez shook his head. "One reason I like her."

I shook my head. "You're so in love, man."

" _Like_."

" _Denial_." I said.

"I hope for all your sakes your assignments are done," Miss May spoke to us.

The classed groaned.

She tutted. "You all had two day's to do it!"

"Miss May," a girl in our class spoke. "Do you know how hard it is to come up with just a melody for the song, let-a-loan some lyrics to go with it?"

"I understand that, but you all chose music because your career's have some involvement in it. You're all moaning because you cant think of a melody and lyrics for just a chorus, imagine what a songwriter has to go through!"

"We know that, but **—** "

"But nothing. You was set it. Make it up on the spot, be creative!" She spoke. "Austin, how about you co **—** " She stopped talking as someone walked through the door.

A certain, mysterious, intriguing someone.

"Ah, Ally, how nice of you to finally join us." She nodded at Miss May. "Still don't say much, do you?" She shrugged.

The classroom was silent as everyone watched her. She looked like a normal teenage girl, and sure the kidnapping was a little crazy, and the fighting I got told about is a little scary, but some people go through that everyday.

Okay, I'm lying, but still.

"Ally, how have you been?"

"Good." Her response was hard. "How's Mr William?"

I heard a few gasps. Im not surprised, they're the most words I've heard come out of her mouth in two day's.

"He's...um **—** he's good." Miss May stuttered. "Anyway, Austin, your piece."

I looked away from Ally and towards Miss May. "Huh?"

"Your assignment piece?" She said to me again.

"Oh, yeah."

I got up and grabbed the sheet of music from my bag. As i stood up, i come into contact with another body. I didn't see who it was until after i had fallen over with the body on top of me.

Fire. My body felt like it was on fire. I looked up at her. Her chestnut hair was al over her face. Her hands were on my chest from the fall. Then she looked up at me, and I saw the most scared, tender, big brown eyes.

"H-hey," I tried speaking to her.

She leant down to my ear and whispered, "You know about me then. Don't speak a word of this to anyone."

Then she leant back and climbed off of me. Her eyes had tear's in them, threatening to fall. The warm tingly feelings had left my body as I watched her leave.

"I will find out about you and why you're so different." I thought to myself outloud.

I shook my head and got up. Grabbing the sheet of paper and my bag, i went to leave the quiet classroom.

Then my phone went off. I took it from my pocket. _Text: Uknown Number._

I slid the lock button, and the message appeared.

 _No you wont._


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter after this, everything will start to make more sense. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I woke up the next day too curious. I understand the fact that maybe she had a rough last two year's, but no girl should want to look like they want to cry every minute of every day. Especially her.

I shook my head and got out of my car. Every Saturday I go to my favourite diner to have the best pancakes ever made. I pushed open the door and the bell rung. I walk towards my table, and yes it is my table because I sit there every week, but this time I couldn't. I raised my eyebrow at the girl sitting in my chair.

Just looking at her gave me weird, warm, tingly feelings. I tried pushing them away as I sat in front of her. I will get to know this girl and what is wrong.

"It's a good spot, huh?"

She looked up at me. "What?"

"Sitting here, at this table," I said, looking at her. "It's a good spot to sit and think."

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"So, I've, erm, I've **—** "

She snapped her head towards me. "Don't even _try_ with the small talk."

I nodded. "Yep, uh huh, okay."

She glared at me. I didn't move though. I was going to continue with my small talk.

"Do you like Marino High so far?" I asked.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I know you know, Austin."

"How...how do you know my name?"

She didn't say anything.

I coughed uncomfortable. "Okay..."

She swollowed as she took a sip of her drink. I watched how her lips parted ever so slightly to allow the coffee to go in her mouth. I then realised how creepy I look, so I took my eyes away from her lips and to her hand. Her nails were painted perfectly with a dark blue shade, and I noticed the bracelet she had on. It was a small silver chain with a heart on. She also had a tattoo, but I couldn't make out what it was. It was deffinatly writing, but I didn't know what it said.

"So, how did you get my number?"

"I know everything." It was as simple as that. She knew everything.

I had no words, no comebacks. There wasn't nothing you could really say back. Well, I suppose you could, but ' _that's_ _a little vain, do you not think?_ ' is a little rude, and she'd probably flip me over the table.

It was silent, and a few seconds felt like hours. I was thankfull when I heard her phone go off, signalling she had a message. Now, I didn't mean to look, but it's like an instinct when someone else gets a message to look. So I did.

 _Dallas: Where are you?_

I see Ally roll her eyes and press the lock button to turn the screen black. I leant back in my chair.

"Boyfriend?"

"Fuck off."

"Language."

"Don't care."

"So," I changed the subject. "Where do you live?"

Once I said that, my eyes went wide because I noticed how pedophilic it sounded. Ally raised her brow again.

"I mean **—** " I coughed and shifted in my chair. "What part of Miami do you live in?"

She was silent. I nodded and pursed my lips. "That's okay, I didn't want to know anyway."

She looked down, and call me a liar, but I swear I see the corner's of her mouth twitch upwards. It made me grin.

"You don't speak much, do you?"

"You speak a hell of a lot, don't you?"

I laughed. "That's probably the most I have ever heard out of your mouth so far."

She just nodded again. I went to ask another question, but her phone went off again.

 _Dallas: Ally, talk to me._

"Wow, sound's like your boyfriends really worried."

She ignored me and continued to look outside. "Why do you look like you want to cry all the time, Ally?"

She ignored me again. "Fine, don't tell me, but I will find out."

She ignored me again. "Okay, im sorry, that was weird. But I will keep annoying you until you talk to me."

She licked her lips and glared at me. I smiled. "So, what's your favourite Ice cream?"

"Stop."

"Favourite animal?"

"You're _really_ fucking annoying."

"Thank's."

She gathered her things together and began to stand up. Before she turned around, she handed me a piece of paper. "Your number?" I looked at her, smiling.

She smirked. "My check."

Then she left, and I remembered that I already have her number and I looked like an absolute idiot.

I breathed out. _Wow, she is definitely something._

I grabbed the check and got up to go pay. I put the check down for the lady and got the money out of my pocket.

"Your girlfriend's really pretty."

I looked at the woman. "She's not my girlfirend."

She blinked. "Oh," I pursed my lips together and waited for her to open the till so I could hand her the money. "Well, then, don't waste your time in asking her. You two would make a lovely couple."

"She has a boyfriend," I told her, handing her the money. "Plus, I only met her, like, two day's ago."

She pushed my hand back. "This one is on the house, go get the girl, it will be worth it."

I smiled at the crazy lady and walked out, leaving with a small 'thankyou'. That was really weird, discussing something that would never happen with a lady in my favourtie diner. I shook my head and let out a small laugh.

Today has been strange. I tried having a conversation with the mysterious Ally Dawson, but ended up having a conversation with myself half the time, then I had a conversaton with a weird lady telling me to go ask her out. I think she's interesting, and I want to know why she is so quiet, but I dont move that fast, god.

I smiled to myself though as I walked towards my house. I got her to say a few words. She actually _spoke_ to me, well a little anyway.

"Stop smiling to yourself, it looks weird."

I looked towards the person speaking to me. My eyes grew wide. "You-you're Carter Stephenson!"

He nodded. "I am."

I held my hand out. "This is going to sound really weird, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

He shook my hand and laughed. "How so?"

"Well, it's not like an everyday thing when you see a man with such great power on the street's. Especially the man who owns every shop in Miami and has such good taste in music."

"You like my music?"

I nodded. "Yeah," He smiled. Then it came to my mind.

 _"Her step-dad?"_

 _"Carter Stephenson."_

I was standing in front of Ally's step-dad. I licked my lips.

"If you dont mind, I have a question."

He nodded. "What is it?"

"Did you know your daughter's back in town?"

He looked confused. "My daughter?"

"Ally Dawson?"

His eyes went wide. "Ally's back?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You didn't know?"

"No," He shook his head. "She doesn't keep in contact with her mother and myself anymore."

"Oh." Why did Ally not want to know her mum or step-dad?

"Thank's for telling me. I have to go now." Then he left with some smirk of his face.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Because that wasn't weird..."

"Austin, stop talking to yourself again!"

I looked towards my mum at my front door. "I wasnt, I was speaking to Carter."

"Who?"

I shook my head and walked in. "Dont worry."

I had excitment burried within my stomach for Monday. This may be what makes Ally speak to me, or it may make her hate me. Which ever one it was I didn't care, she spoke to me today, and she doesn't speak to hardly anyone. I will known why she is like this, even if she ends up killing me.

She looks broken, so _I am_ going to fix her.

* * *

I walked through my front door and slammed it shut. I was not in the mood today, some jackass on the way to the café touched me up and asked for a piece of my ass. I swear, all boys are animals. I groaned and slid down the door until I sat on the floor. Why does everyone just want my body? Is that the only thing I'm good at?

 _Probably._

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Why haven't you answered my text's?"

I looked up. "Not in the mood."

He came and sat next to me. I am grateful for Dallas, even though it may not look like it. He was the only one to appreciate me for everything I had. The grades, the laughs we had, even the fights. Not just my body.

"Talk to me, Ally."

I can't. I'm not ready to reveal everything. That would mean seeing the truth naked, and I like it covered up at the moment, even if it does mean people make rumours up about what they think happened.

I sighed and stared into the space in front of me. "I'm going to bed." I got up, grabbed my bag and went straight to my room.

Once I was in my room, I collapsed onto my bed and took out my phone and my folder. I searched under A...

 _Austin Moon._ Found it.

I looked over his profile. His Mum and Dad are the owner's of Moons Mattress Kingdom, he has a dog, and he lives...

 _Fuck._

 _103 Carter Street, Miami Florida._ He _lives_ on Carter's street. _._

My breath hitched at the sight of his name. I blinked back the tear's. I'm not weak.. I am _not_ weak.

Is shook my head of the brutal thoughts and continued looking over his profile. _He is 6'2, blonde hair, hazel eyes_.

Seems normal. I continued reading the last part.

 _Straight A's since he joined Marino, he's into music, his two closest friends are Patricia DeLa Rosa and Dez Wade, and he is known to be intirgued by anyting and everything._

Got that right. I shut the folder and throw it to the other side of my bed. He doesn't seem half bad, but he is extremely annoying.

I sighed and closed my eyes to try to fall asleep. I decided that I have had enough of today. Yet, one question wouldn't leave my mind: _Why is that boy so interested and wanting to understand my life?_

Everybody leaves, and that's what he will do if I tell him the truth, just like Dallas will if I tell him, just like everyone else did when I told them.

You don't know who you can trust, that's why I keep distance. My walls are built high up so no one will break them.

I am broken, and _no one_ can fix me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Hey, Ally,"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Oh, we still on that no talking page? I thought we got past that in the café."

I groaned. "Fuck off, Austin."

"So," he continued, "We're gonna meet at the front of the school, yeah?"

I shut my locker and wait three seconds. "No." Then I walk off.

It has been the same for the past week and a half. I walk into school and go to my locker, then Austin appears, says hello to me and I ignore him. He then asks to meet after school, and I say no and walk off.

I continue walking to my class. Everyone has been the same - they stay clear of me. I like it that way though because it means I get no attention what so ever, and no one has to talk to me.

However Austin... is a totally different story. He doesn't leave me alone. I guess, in a way, to other people it would be considered cute - but I don't _like_ it. Everyone gave up and left - and he _hasn't_.

"Seriously? Watch it!" I heard when I collided with someone.

I look at them. "You better watch where you're going more often and stop accusing people of your own wrong doing."

The girl looked at me and her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry..."

I scoffed. "Seriously, that's all it takes for someone to apologise? Jesus _fucking_ Christ."

Intentionally, that was only for me to hear, but they other person heard it too.

"Maybe, if you were nicer and associated yourself more, people would like you. Plus, you scare everyone because you know everything, somehow..."

I turned to the short latina talking to me. "I don't even do nothing for people to be scared of me!"

"Try fighting five _grown_ men in front of everyone, then nearly taking down the entire school just with your brains and having some weird communication with people that just one look from you, you just make people do what you want." She told me. "And that's not counting all the other things you can probably do that no one knows about."

Then she left. I laughed, I'm glad she had some guts in the end.

I shook my head and entered my class. My mind couldn't remove from the incident in the hallway. I knew that girl, I had to, I remember reading her name, her nationality and all that in a file.

 _Austin Moon. Two closest friends.. Trish DeLa Rosa and Dez Wade._

 _That_ was Trish. She isn't that bad, actually.

"Miss Dawson, can you tell me why the girl in the book is so quiet, insecure and sensitive?"

I looked towards the bald-headed man. "What?"

"The girl," He said like it was obvious, "Why does she feel like the things she feels like?"

I thought about the girl in the book. It's funny, she reminds me of _me_. My eyes grew wide. The girl _is_ me.

I coughed. "Because everyone left her, made fun of her, used her for her body only," I could feel the tear's coming, the burning started at the back of my throat. "Maybe she feels like no one understands her, no one knows the truth so they just assume. Maybe she is _alone_."

The room was quiet. I coughed and blinked back the tear's as I gathered my things to leave the classroom. Even speaking about someone else's possible life - it being so accurate to my own is too hard.

I ran onto the field near the car park and sat with my back leaning on a tree. I will not cry. I am not weak.

"You're not weak." I whispered.

Minutes had passed and I needed to get up and go. So I did. I ran all the way to my house, ignoring the fact my car was at school. I needed the air. I needed to feel the cold. Without even realising it, I made my way home. I opened the door and slammed it shut once I was inside.

I planned on running to my room, ignoring Dallas, but I couldn't. Once I turned round I was face with the one person I despised: _Carter_.

He smiled. It sickened me. "Hello, Ally."

"What are you doing here, Carter?" My voice was hard.

We were standing in my living room, face to face. It made me sick to my stomach that he was in my house again.

He clicked his tongue and tried to stand closer to me. "Why didn't you tell me you was back in town, baby? I've missed you." He reached his hand out, but I stood back.

I gritted my teeth. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"You don't tell me what to do, remember?" He chuckled.

I licked my lips. "Get out, Carter."

"Remember the mark I gave to you, Ally?" He said, coming closer to me.

Where was Dallas? I needed him. When it came to Carter, I felt weak. I shook my head and tried focussing my blurry eyes onto Carter.

"Its special." He managed to get closer and put his filthy hands on my face. I backed away against the wall.

"Get out," I whispered. He laughed. "Get out!" I shouted this time, causing him to purse his lips sarcastically.

He smirked at me. "I _will_ be back." Then he left. How did he even know I was here in the first place?

I slid down the door, and for the first time in a long time, I cried.

I became _weak_.

That's all I knew to do.

* * *

"Drive." She told me as she got in the car. Where did she come from?

I looked at her confused. I blinked. "Excuse me?"

She turned her head away from me, looking out of the window. "Drive," her voice was hoarse. Had she been crying?

I reached over to her hand, and gently put mine over the top. She instantly pulled it away.

I coughed. "Are you... Oka—?"

"Please," She whispered. "Please just drive."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. "Yeah, o-of course."

I put the gear in reverse, reversed out off of my drive, and began driving down the road.

It was silent In the car. She didn't tell me where to go, so I drove to the one I knew kept me okay in the end when I was upset.

I stopped the car and turned off the engine. I looked towards her, and she turned her heard towards me for the first time since she go in the car.

"Get out," I said softly.

She didn't say a word, she just did as I said. I got out and walked round to the passenger side. "Follow me." I told her again, the same softness In my tone.

We didn't walk for that long, maybe for about five minutes.

"Where are you taking me?" Those were the first words she had said since she got into my car.

"It's not much further, I promise."

She nodded and kept following me. It was about two minutes more and we reached the tree within the woods. I started to climb the ladder and turned to see if Ally was following me. She wasn't.

"Come on, climb the ladder."

"What for?"

"To sit on an elephant," I stated sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha." She glared at me.

"Just come up here."

So she did. Once she was up, I sat on the edge and over looked on the view. It was an amazing view of the beach, the water and if you sat here at the right time you could see the sunset.

A few seconds after I felt the warmth next to me, signalling she had sat down. Luckily enough, we had caught the sunset in time, so it was setting as we over looked everything.

"This is pretty." She said.

I nodded. "I come here whenever I feel upset, whenever I need to sit somewhere and think things out. I found it when I ran away when I found out about my parent's death,"

Maybe if I opened up to her, she'd open up to me.

She looked confused. "Your parents are dead? I thought Mimi and Mike were your _real_ parents?"

I looked down. "No."

She looked at me. "I'm sorry."

I smiled at her. "It's okay. I didn't need to change my last name because, well, Mike and Mimi are my aunt and uncle. I just don't like to say anything..."

Ally bit her lip and nodded. "I get it, some people just wouldn't understand."

"Exactly."

She sighed and looked out at the sunset again.

I licked my lips. "Sitting here, no one can see you, no one can hear you, it's just peaceful. Call me stupid but, I, uh, feel like I can just imagine what my mum would say to me when I have a bad day. It's weird, I know."

A few silent seconds passed, and she started speaking. "My dad died when I was nine... he was in a car accident."

I smiled, even though she couldn't see. It warmed me inside to know she was slowly opening up.

"My dad was everything to me, he made me feel special. He made me feel _not_ alone," She sniffled. "Then he died, and my mum married this sick man, and he is so _fucking sick_ to the point where I want to _kill_ him... but I can't because i'm so _fucking weak_."

"You're not weak, Ally, everyone has those days. But... I thought your mum married Carter Stephenson?"

She nodded. "Then why do you dislike him?"

Ally looked down and swallowed. "He-he..." I saw a tear escape her eye.

"You don't have to tell me yet," I said. "But Ally?"

"Yeah?" Her response was quiet.

"You're _not_ alone... I'm here."

I slowly reached over and grabbed her hand, not caring if she was going to pull away.

But this time she _didn't._

Instead, she _let_ me hold it, and all I could do was smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

I woke up from a loud crash that came from the kitchen. I groaned and looked at the time: _5:58._ Why the hell was Dallas already up and in the kitchen? I yawned and sat up, thinking about the event two day's ago. It was nice of Austin to show me that place, but he shouldn't have.

I know what happens when I let my wall's down - and somehow he managed to break them slightly. The only option now?

Build them even _higher_.

I sighed. It wouldn't be that bad if I did, would it?

... _yes._

I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. Headache's are the worst. Why do our brains even decide that headaches are necessary for when we other think? Can't they just put us to sleep instead of give us a horrible pain that feels like someone has put a bomb in your head that keeps on pulsing, making a throbbing feeling?

I laughed at myself. What the hell has Austin done to my brain?

 _Stop._ I can't keep thinking about him.

"You look... weird."

I turned my head towards my door. "Huh?"

"You was pulling some face," Dallas said, "I came in and you were staring... are you over working your brain? I hope not, because you know what happens when you over thi-"

"I know, Dallas," I said. "But yes, you can probably say it was over-thinking."

I ran a hand through my hair, then looked up. Dallas looked at me and blinked. He didn't say anything - just _blinked_.

"What?"

"Who has changed you?"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're... _different_ ," He told me. "You're actually... _speaking..._ and you-you're not _blunt_."

"What the _fuck_ are you on? Meth? Weed? _Mushrooms_?"

He chuckled, "No, it's just... never mind. Who was you out with yesterday?"

I pursed my lips. "A guy called Austin, why?"

"A _guy_? _Oooo_ ," I rolled my eyes. "How old is Austin?"

"Twenty-seven."

" _What_?!" I bet my neighbours heard that scream. "No, no, _no_ , Ally, you're eighteen!"

I raised my eyebrows. "You're twenty-two, Dallas, and you're currently living with me - how is that different?"

"Because - Because I have known you for nearly three years now!"

I laughed. "Uh, huh, okay. But no, Austin is my age, he is a boy at school."

He put his hand on his chest where his heart should be. "Thank god for that."

I nodded.

Seconds after, "Do you like him?"

" _Fuck off_."

"Awh," He whined. "Ally don't go back to being blunt! I liked having the fun Ally back!"

I glared at him. "Go away Dallas before I _drop_ you down the stairs."

"And I'm gone," He saluted me and he walked towards the door. "It was nice seeing you, fun Ally!"

I got up and ran towards the door, which he was now exiting, and slammed it in his face.

This is terrible. Austin can not let my walls down. People leave - and I am _not_ ready for that again.

I shook my head and started to get ready for school. I had a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and left it wavy, then just put on a pair of black high-wasted jeans with a white loose spaghetti strapped top and my ankle heel boots. They weren't that high, but they were about 7cm.

I sighed; grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

"So," Dallas said. "Please don't let this Austin person go, from what I have read and heard, he seems like a decent boy. Don't let go of that."

"You're not in charge of who I have as friends, Dallas."

"No, but i'm in charge of making sure you stay alive and healthy."

I rolled my eyes. "Ill be fine."

"Don't block him out. Not like -"

"Shut up, Dallas," I gritted at him. "I know what happened, that wasn't my fault, it was his. You know I hate him for it - and you know I hate the mention of him."

"I know, Ally, but you don't want it to happen again, do you?"

"Stop!"

"No, Ally, you can't keep everyone hidden forever! Just because of what Connor did, it doesn't matter anymore!"

I looked at him, tear's about to fall. " _Asshole_." A tear fell.

Then I left.

* * *

"Hey, Ally."

"What?"

I continued walking with her, ignoring the stares I was currently getting for being with her. "What's up?"

She shrugged. I pursed my lips. "Yesterday was ...fun?"

"Why are you questioning it? It wasn't, " She said, "I was _breaking_ Austin, and that's _not_ a good thing."

I blinked. "Breaking? W-what? No, you was letting your feelings out?"

"Yeah, but... you don't get it!"

I pursed my lips. "Is it not a good thing letting some feelings out for once? Ally, I saw you smile a little yesterday, even if it was the littlest of smiles, you _still smiled_."

She looked at me. "Go away, Austin,"

"No." I shook my head. "We - we opened up a little - you was progressing in opening up! Why are you so worried about letting me in?"

She tried walking faster, "I mean it Austin, go away."

I shook my head. "No. Why wont you let me in! Why don't you trust me?!"

"Leave me alone! You won't understand! No one does!"

Then she walked off, leaving me stood in the hallway by myself.

* * *

"Hey, guys."

"Hey Austin," Dez was first to answer.

I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay, Austin?"

I nodded. Then a few seconds passed and I shook my head. "No, no I am not okay."

"Whats-"

Then she caught my attention. She was on the phone, arguing with someone, but she looked really hurt. I stood up and ran towards her, but she saw me and as soon as I got to the doors entering the canteen, she shut them right in my face.

I groaned and went back to my chair.

"I want to know why she wont let me in!"

I see Trish and Dez look at each other confused.

"Austin," Trish said, "What are you talking about?"

"Ally - she wont let me in," I told them, "But yesterday she was upset about something and I took her to the one place I could think of, not even you guys know about it, and she opened up a little..." I smiled slightly at the thought.

It warmed my heart.

I continued, "But now she's blocking me out again, and I just want to know wh-"

"Miss, Miss, quick!" A girl caught the attention of the entire canteen.

"What is it?"

The girl was trying to catch her breath. "It's... It's..."

"Spit it out then, come on!"

"Ally Dawson... about three men... outside on the field..."

Trish and Dez both looked at me. I looked around, everyone was getting up from their chairs, running to see what was going on.

We ran, to say the least.

"Miss Dawson what an earth went on?!" I heard as I approached the field.

I squeezed my way to the front, and there she stood, not one mark on her, but three men lying on the floor in pain.

"I... I..." That's all she managed, and then she ran.

But I didn't let her get away - I followed her.

Did she really just knock down all three men?

So the fighting was true... but now she is going to leave.

She can't _leave_.

 _I wont let her._

* * *

"Ally, wait!"

"For fuck sakes, what!?" I snapped.

"Are you-"

"Don't ask me if I'm okay, I clearly don't look it! Why would you ask a question when you already know the answer?"

"I was just..." He stopped and locked eyes with mine. "What happened to you, Ally? One minute you're letting me in, letting me help, then you build that damn wall twice its size!"

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! What the hell happened?"

"Leave me alone, Blondie!"

"Ally-"

I glared at him, my hands shaking. "I mean it! Fuck off! Don't tread on territory that isn't yours!"

"Ally, just tell me for god sakes! I've been trying for the last, what, month, to get close to you to help you! You can't push people away forever!

I tried swallowing the tears. "I don't push them." My voice was quiet.

His eyes softened. "Ally, I cant help you if you push me away. I can if you let me in," He came closer to me.

I felt his minty breathe on my face as he got closer. He put his right hand on my face and looked me deep in the eyes. "What happened, Ally?"

I closed my eyes and pushed myself away from him. "Want to know what happened? Huh? The _real, honest, heart-breaking_ _truth_?"

I swallowed. "Can you even handle it though? Because its _fucking sick_ and complicated and it _drives_ people _away_." A tear rolled down my face - and I realised... it was coming back. It was happening again.

* * *

"What do you mean she got away!?"

The man trembled. "She... she beat us again."

"Of course she did. She is my best person," The woman said. "Well, I'll just have to go get her myself, I need her for the mission."

"But," The man interrupted. "What if she beats you?"

"She can't, I know her weaknesses, and I know she will come back to me. No doubt that step-daddy of her's has already tried again."

"But-but what if she does?"

"We kill her."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I'm horrible. I am so sorry for that long wait, but I hope you like this short, yet interesting chapter.**

* * *

"Tell me it's not true," Dallas barged into my room, "Ally, tell me it's not true!"

I looked down and nodded slightly. "It's true."

"Why wou-"

I jumped up, "Becuase they want me! They found me! They're after me again!"

It went silent. The only thing you could hear was the soft patter of the raindrops hitting the windows.

Dallas looked at me. "W-what?"

"They found me, Dallas..."

"Ally," he licked his lips, "I'm talking about pushing Austin away two weeks ago, the argument you had? Who's after you? That's impossible, because Lena's..." His eyes went wide. "She's here..."

I nodded. "Ally, you need to go! You need to leave!"

"I know Dallas! But what is everyone going to think, huh? 'Oh, Ally cant handle the real world so she's running again.'"

He looked at me sincerely. "Nobody is going to think that, Ally..."

"How do you know? Huh, Dallas? Do you even know what I have been going through these last two _fucking_ months? The staring, the constant _bitching_ about me? Do you?!"

He swallowed and looked at him. "Im sorry, I don't."

"Exactly," I said, my eyes beginning to burn, "I'm leaving. Before Lena can get me, before Carter can get to me again," I went on packing then walked down stares then stopped and opened the door.

It was raining violently, the sound of the rain hitting the floor sounding painful.

"I'm leaving before Austin gets to me even more, before I can hurt him, or hurt anyone again, Dallas."

"Ally-"

"No!" I screamed. My body shook, the cold weather hitting my half exposed body. "No... I'm going."

I turned around, expecting the door to be open for me to walk straight out.

But there he stood. Dripping wet from the rain, body shaking like an earthquake.

I swallowed, the tear's welling up in my eyes. I looked at him, licked my lips, looked back at Dallas, then ran to my car.

I couldn't stand the thought of thinking that Austin had heard that. Its true, he's getting to me, but for him not to be hurt, he has to stay away.

I have to _stay away_.

But my mind right at this moment? Its telling me to turn _back_ , run into his arms and just have pure comfort.

But I _can't._

And its _killing me._

* * *

I stood there, watching as her fragile body drove the car away down the road. I had so many questions, my head hurt. I turned back to look at the boy still staring at me.

I licked my lips. "So, you must be Dallas?"

He coughed and nodded, "Come in. You must be freezing, man."

I sighed out a small laugh. "Yeah."

"I think I have some spare clothes. You want them?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nah," He shook his head.

"Then yeah."

He handed me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to change into. I nodded gratefully and began to walk towards the bathroom.

Stupidly, I turned round to face the brown-haired boy. "Uh... where's your bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, first door on the right."

"Thanks."

When I came down, Dallas handed me a coffee and we sat at the table in the kitchen. It was awkard at first, but I had too many questions to be quiet.

"Who's..." I coughed. "Who's Lena?"

Dallas placed him coffee down and ran a hand through his hair. "Lena is the woman who owns L.S.A.T."

"What's that?"

He licked his lips. "Lena's Secret Agency Team."

"Secret agency? Why would..." Then it clicked my mind. "Ally's a spy!"

"No," He said. Then he thought about it. "Well, yes, kind of, we both are. We'll, she was, but she stopped and moved back here."

"Why did she stop? Why did she start?" I had too many questions.

"Ally has always been a strong headed woman, always had things her way, always had a bubbly attitude, but then her dad died, her mom re-married-"

"Carter Stephenson," I butted in.

"Yeah," He nodded. "But then Carter... he did pretty bad things."

"Like?"

He shook his head. "That's her place to say, sorry dude."

I nodded. "So why does she block everyone out now if she used to have a fantastic, positive attitude for everything? And why does she push everyone out?"

He coughed and looked down, "There was this boy called Connor, and they dated, but then he changed, hurt her really bad, like her step-dad did and left her beaten. She believed that everyone only wanted her for certain things. Then she got close to other people, she told them the truth, and they left."

"Why did they leave? What is so bad it traumatized everyone?"

The kitchen door slammed shut, and there she stood. "My step-dad raped me, I have burns covering the middle part of my body from trying to save Dallas from a fire and I... I _killed someone_."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two weeks since I told him, since I've seen him, since he left...

But then again, everyone leaves, and I knew that, so why am I so bummed about him leaving?

 _I'm not_.

I guess its just shock. He said he wouldn't leave, he said he'll still stay...

And I'm the stupid idiot that believed him. For what? To be broken again?

 _No. I didn't believe him. I didn't._

And he wanted to know why my walls were built so high.

 _Well now he fucking knows._

I've stopped thinking about him now. I've stopped thinking about the way he treated me, like I was the only person in the world. I've stopped thinking about how he never used to leave me alone, and tried so hard to break my walls; and yeah, he did. I've stopped thinking about how he said he would never leave, and he would always stay because he didn't care what happened.

It's weird - I feel like I've lost something even though I knew I would lose it anyway.

 _I didn't loose anything - I know that._

But having him around every single day since I came back - you get used to it, and—

 _Stop, Ally._

I shook my head. I looked at myself in the mirror, the same angle, the same way I always do. Nothing's changed.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, deciding to make myself a coffee before driving to school.

"Hey, Ally."

I nodded at Dallas, seeing as I couldn't find words at the moment. But why? I don't care that Austin's gone - I _wanted_ him gone. Why? He was annoying.

 _Liar._

I shook my head again _._

"Want some breakfast?"

I shook my head. "No, I've gotta get to school."

I downed my coffee as quick as I could, but it still didn't stop him from talking to me. "You sure? They're strawberry pancakes - your favourite."

"Im good, thanks."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "He still hasn't—"

I shook my head, refusing to let him finish his sentence.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I barely managed a smile. "I'm going to school."

Before I got to the door, Dallas called out the same words he always does. "Love you, Lee."

I turned to look at him. "You too."

Then I left.

Driving to school, I couldn't stop thinking about everything. I'm a pretty strong fucking survivor.

I survived being raped and beaten, I survived being alone most of high school, I survived being nearly killed, I survived my mother not believing me, I survived my fathers death and —

Then it happened. The crash. The sound of metal twisting around my body. The sound of tires popping at the impact of me trying to break so hard. The airbag hitting my head so hard it flew backwards and hit the back of the chair, cracking my neck.

Then what I felt next was enough to know I was dead already.

The car tipped, and rolled, and rolled, and rolled. I was getting dizzier by the second, the metal inside the car breaking, sticking into parts of my body.

I screamed in agony. My legs were broken, I could feel it. My bones breaking, every single second. My flesh began burning, my lungs screaming for air.

Then it stopped. The car stopped spinning, and my body was still. The pain, however, was still there.

Slowly, I chanced opening my eyes to see the damage. I immediately regretted it. My eyes were watery, my body shooting with pain. Everything was blurry.

Then the air began to get thicker, and eventhough I could hardly see, the black stood out right at this point. I coughed, more like hacked, and every part of my body seemed to become open, like someone was pouring salt to an open wound.

Then I smelt it. Fire. There was a fire.

"H-help!" I screamed. "Helllppp!"

It didn't seem to be working.

I coughed more, my body slowly becoming numb. I knew it was close to the end - it had to be.

I coughed, my throat being scratched each second I did. "HELP!"

The fire was roaring, and I knew the car would soon blow up. This is it.

My eyelids becomes heavy as my lungs breathed in more of the fiery, thick air.

Fighting as much as I could, I managed to pull my phone out of my pocket. My shaken hand removed the access glass that had come off and dialled Dallas' number.

After three rings, he answered.

"Hey," his voice rang through. It seemed distant.

I coughed, "D-Dallas," I coughed even more.

"Ally," he sounded more alarmed. "Are you— are you okay?"

"Listen," I breathed in deeply. "I know I hardly... ever say it to you e-everyday... But I do appreciate everything, eventhough," I coughed and coughed and coughed.

"Ally?" His voice was shaken.

"Even though I don't show it." I coughed even more. "I j-just... wanted to say," the air from my lungs had been stolen.

"Thankyou... for everything..." I coughed and shut my eyes. "Bye, D-Dallas..."

"Ally!" I heard his voice ring, "Ally, where are you? I'm coming to get you, okay? Hang on Ally, i'm coming..."

He kept talking. Something about staying on the phone to me, to keep me awake.

"Hey, Ally," I knew that voice. "Ally... stay awake for me, okay? You're going to make it, Ally..."

"A-Austin?" I breathed out. Why was he here? How?

"It's going to be okay Ally, I promise..."

"No," I coughed. A tear fell. "No - its not. You left..."

"But I didn't. I'm right here... just stay with me."

"W-where?" I breathed in more of the foggy air. "I can't find you."

"Im here, Ally..."

I shook my head. "You - you're gone... just like me..."

Then the blackness took over.

* * *

 **I know. Hate me. But, don't forget to tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, guys..."

Trish smiled at me. "Hey," Dez nodded.

"You okay, bud?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Still haven't seen Ally?"

I shook my head.

"When did you last see her?" The red-head asked me.

I looked at him and Trish. "Two day's ago, and that was just in school. I haven't seen her in school to make sure she's physically okay, and I haven't heard her voice in two weeks."

I remember how she told me, how I reacted...

 _"I killed someone."_

 _It went silent. All you could hear was the rain outside becoming heavier, and a thunderstorm beginning._

 _I coughed. "Well, I better get going." I avoided eye contact._

 _"Thanks for everything, Dallas. Um, bye, Ally..." I smiled slightly her way, then opened the door. Before I left though, the last thing I heard was her breaking voice._

 _"I told you," She said. "I told you he'd leave. Everybody does..."_

I shook my head after replaying what happened. How can I be so stupid? I told her I wouldn't. No wonder he damn wall is so high.

"Austin," Trish's voice called through. "Where has she been if she hasn't been in school?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then my phone rang. Unknown number.

Instantly, I thought it was Ally. I placed my finger over the declined button for a second. Then, Dez snatched the phone from my grasp and answered it, shoving it back into my face.

I coughed, "H-hello?"

"Austin?" That doesn't sound like Ally. "Austin, is that you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's me."

"Austin, it's Ally..."

I looked at my two friends. "It doesn't sound like Ally?..."

The person sniffed. "No, Austin, it's Ally... she's.."

I sat up more alert. "She's _hurt_ , Austin. She's _really_ hurt." It sounded like he had been crying.

"W-w-well, where is she?"

"She's here, Austin," He said. He swallowed. "Austin, man, its _bad_... its _really_ bad."

"What hospital are you at?"

"Im not. Im at her house."

I stood up, making a really loud noise with my chair. "Take her to a frickin' hospital!"

I breathed out, the phone becoming silent. "I can't Austin, but she's really hurt...you- you need to come now.."

"Is she awake?"

"She hasn't been for two days straight. She's breathing, but she wont wake up. And she... she keeps having these panic attacks... Austin she hasn't got much time. _You need to come now_."

"Im," I coughed, and swallowed, the lump in my throat probably visible. "I'm on my way."

Even though she isn't my girlfriend, probably doesn't class me as a friend, I will always be there for her.

Why?

Because I like her.

And if she doesn't wake up.

I'll probably die to.

Loving - _liking_ someone is weird. Its like no matter what they put you through, keep you through, or keep from you - you don't care. Because as long as their safe, that's all that matters.

 _So yeah._ I smiled a bit.

 _I like Ally._

* * *

 **I know, _another_ short chapter... but Austin knows now, lets just hope he makes it too Ally in time.**

 **Also, to the awesome girl who gave that long ass review last chapter - you're amazing.**

 **Annddddd, new chapter later... maybe tomorrow... I can't sleep, so...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated._**

* * *

My head was pounding as I drove my car to Ally's house. It was raining again today, every single drop of the rain hitting the car was making the bangs in my head louder.

 _"She hasn't been awake for two days."_

Two _days_. Forty eight _hours_. That's forty eight hours _too_ long.

 _"It's bad, man, it's really bad..."_

What happened to her? Did Lena get her? Did someone hurt her? I had too many questions still.

The journey seemed to go on for hours, until I finally reached her house. I got out my car and ran to the front door.

I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer, again. I knocked once more, again, again, and again. Actually, I remember knocking continuously until I felt my hand couldn't hit the frame of the door anymore and I stood there like an idiot with my fist in the air.

I coughed and pulled my hand down. "Where... where is she?"

He shook his head and left the door open for me to come in myself. He wore old - looking clothes and a blue Abercrombie & Fitch jumper with stitching out of place around the collar. His hair was a complete mess, pieces flying in different directions, and he looked pale, almost ghost looking.

"She's upstairs," I nodded and went to run up the stairs, but as my foot hit the second one he stopped me.

"Austin," I looked at him, he tried avoiding my eyes. "You have to remember its bad, man, and I've tried waking her up..."

I licked my lips. "Can you... can you tell its her?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I cleaned all the blood and gave her stiches where she needed them, I also got my friend, Charlie, to fix her broken leg."

I nodded. "Please be careful when you see her, she's almost broken."

I shook my head. "Not on my watch, she wont be." He half smiled and sat on the sofa.

I continued my running up the stairs and walked to her bedroom until I stood behind it planning what to do next.

I counted to three, took a breath and opened the door.

The room was dark with a few pieces of sunlight peaking through the blinds. There was pieces of broken frames and torn bits of paper around the room, covering most of her floor.

Then I looked at her, expecting her to be laying down with her eyes shut and the blankets covering her body... but _no_.

What I saw scared me. She was sitting up, staring straight ahead. She had blood covering her clothes, her arm looked detached and I don't even want to get started on the burns on her legs. Her face... it was marked red, with a newly looking scar going from her left eyebrow down to her lip area.

She was still beautiful though.

I shook my head of thoughts for now.

"Ally, you're awake!" She didn't move, she didn't even flinch.

"A-ally?" I walked over to her bed and sat at the end of it in front of her. "Ally, what happened?"

She blinked and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ally talk to me, I'm sorry I left I was - Ally?"

She stared at me, her ghostly skin on her face moving as she swallowed. "I don't care..." Her voice was croaky.

I went to grab her hand, but instantly pulled it back at the feel of her winter hands.

"Dallas," I called him. "Dallas!"

I could hear his footsteps coming down the corridor until he barged into the room.

"What? Is she - Ally?" He looked at her. "Ally, oh my god, Ally, what happened? Who crashed into you? How did you wake up? I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."

Again, she stared straight ahead.

I looked at Dallas, who was already looking at me, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Ally, you need a doctor, or a hospital." I said.

Dallas stood up from the bed. "No! She can't... Lena will take her!"

I widened my eyes and looked at him. "So you're just going to let her die?!"

"No, I-I.." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to lose her again..."

I licked my lips, "You wont if she goes to the hospital. If it helps, we'll do shifts at guarding her door or something?"

"That's," He thought for a second. "That's pretty good, actually."

I nodded. "I can even get Trish and Dez to do some too."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine, help me get her into the car."

"Got it."

* * *

"Okay, Dallas you're going to have to move a little bit faster."

"Im trying to carry three heavy suitcases down the stairs, Austin, I can't go any quicker."

Austin sighed and looked at me. "Why three suitcases?"

I turned my head.

I meant what I said when I told him I don't care.

 _Liar._

No, I mean it. I don't care anymore. Someone tried to kill me and I almost - I'm nearly dead. You can't just get over it that easily.

 _You did it with Lena. People tried killing you then._

It was different.

 _No it wasn't. Admit you're hurt, admit you need him, for fuck sake admit you like him to yourself Ally!_

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed. I gripped my hair and shook my head violently.

I felt someone try and grip my arms, "Ally calm down..." I continued to shake my head. "Alls, please... Ally, Ally please!" I ripped open my arms and stared into the pair of big, hazely-brown eyes staring at me with worry.

He smiled slightly. "You're okay, I promise." He kissed the top of my head.

My breathing was eratic, but soon calmed once Austin was in the car holding me. I tried moving, but every part of my nody hurts too much to even move my eyes.

"It's going to take 6 hours to the hospital. I don't want her going to one in Miami, i'm going to go to the Oaklands Hospital just outside."

I felt Austin nod. "Go."

Dallas started the car and began driving. "Lee?"

"Mhmm..."

"Wanna keep you're eyes open for me?"

I shook my head slightly. "I can't... it h-hurts," I swallowed.

"Okay, Lee, we're going to get you fixed okay?"

I nodded, finding myself beginning to fall asleep in Austin's arms.

"I promise you Alls, I will never leave you again. I'm so, so sorry.." He kissed my cheek near my ear. "I promise you." He kissed my forehead and somehow pulled me closer without hurting me.

Honestly? I don't even know I am awake and talking to myself in my sleep with no energy, but It...

 _What?_

It feels good to feel protected for once by someone other than yourself.

 _You like him, admit it._

I smiled slightly, my eyes still closed. "You're right, I do like him..."


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

I woke up to a bright light, and a metal taste in my mouth. I closed my mouth and swallowed. My body still hurts, but its a much deal-able pain, like I can take some aspirin and it will go. I breathed in deeply and opened my eyes slightly.

I blinked, then blinked again, and then had an eye twitch which caused me to blink a hundred more times.

"Hey," Someone spoke to me. I didn't recognise the voice.

I turned my head to the left slightly, and saw a tall, red-head smiling at me. "You're okay." He assured me.

"W-where," I coughed as I tried to sit myself up. "Where am I?"

He got off of the chair to help me sit up as he answered, "Oakland's Hospital. You may have felt fine when you woke up at home, but inside your body didn't agree."

I nodded. "Where's-?"

"Austin?" He smirked. "Just gone to get a drink."

I rolled my eye's slightly, "I was going to say Dallas, actually."

"Oh," He chuckled, "He's at reception trying to figure out when you can be let out, which if my calculations are right, it should be tomorrow morning."

"If your calculations are right?"

He nodded. "Yup, you've been here eight day's-"

My eyes grew wide, "Eight days?"

"-and its six thirty-nine PM, so that makes you able to go home tomorrow morning around," He looked at the clock, "Ten-ish, depending on what your last lot of tablet call time is."

"Hang on," I closed my eyes. "Eight days?"

The red-head nodded and smiled slightly, "I told you your body didn't agree with your mind."

I went to say something, but shut up as I heard a familiar voice getting closer to the room. "Great news! Lee can leave tomorrow around ten-ish because her last tablet call is at half eight," He sounded happy.

"That is if she wakes up." Dallas finished.

"Hey, Dallas?" I called quite quietly.

He looked at me and grinned. "Ally!"

Queue the dramatic run and hug-me thing that happens in movies.

I laughed, "Dallas, I cant breathe..."

He pulled away sheepishly, "Sorry, I just missed you s-"

"Hey guys," A mop of blonde hair walked through the door looking at his phone. "Do you think a gold chain or a silver chain?"

I smiled. "Definitely silver, I'm allergic to gold."

"Great, thanks."

It went quiet.

Then...

"Ally!"

"A-Austin... can't.. breathe..."

"Sorry," He pulled away and smiled at me. "I just missed you."

I smirked. "Nice to know."

"Hey," He looked at me. "You can't be blunt to me anymore, I practically saved your life, that deserves no sarcastic comments."

I pushed him slightly, "Ha-Ha."

Then I smiled.

"Guys, can't we just, like, _shake_ her to wake her up? I'm literally getting bored of this shitty hospital coffee," Last in was the Latina, "It taste _disgusting_."

"If you was to ever actually do that, I think I would have to break all the bones in your arm, and i'm not kidding."

Trish looked at me and smiled, "You're awake! Finally," She came over and hugged me. "I thought I was going to have to give Austin and Dallas sleeping pills to shut them up."

We all chuckled.

"Or laughing gas, I would love to hear their secrets..." I smirked and Trish chuckled.

"Next time," She whispered.

"So, what time do you get out?"

I pursed my lips. "Ten-ish tomorrow morning."

I looked outside and stared at the moon.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake Ally, but Dez and I have an exam at school tomorrow, and its a long drive back, so ill probably see you at school." Trish told me as she hugged me a final time.

Dez nodded. "See you at school, shorty,"

They walked out the door and I looked at Austin, "When did we start having nicknames?"

He shrugged, "Dez has always called you it, you just never knew him."

I nodded and smiled a little.

Then it hit me. Your body didn't agree with your mind.

"What happened?"

Austin raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I looked at Dallas as well, "Why did my body not agree?"

Dallas sighed, "You punctured your lung and you had a small bleed inside your stomach. As soon as you got here they put you in surgery, and you didn't wake up since."

I nodded slightly. "Oh..."

"Does-"

"No," Austin spoke. "No she doesn't know."

I looked between Dallas and Austin, "Know what?"

They were silent for a second, until they told me.

"Carter came down here to come get you."

* * *

"There you go, Ally, just wait fifteen minutes and you can leave," The nurse smiled at me. I smiled back slightly.

"Thankyou,"

She smiled, "Your welcome."

She left shortly afterwards, and left me to get ready back into my original clothes. They weren't the best looking, but they would do for the drive home.

I sat on the window seal staring out, watching the rain fall. Its surprising, because this is the most rain we have had in a long time, but I smiled. I love the rain.

"Hello, Agent."

I turned my head round so fast my neck could have snapped. "What are you doing here, Reynolds's?"

He smirked. "I've come to take you back to Lena, she misses you."

"Bullshit." I spat.

He tutted, "We can do this the easy way or the-"

I chuckled sarcastically, " _Or the hard way_. You should know me by now. I choose the hard way."

He sighed with happiness, " _Fine_."

He came at me and grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall, kicking my stomach. I groaned in pain at first, but then kicked him in the balls before head-butting him, breaking his nose. When he grabbed his nose to feel what I had done, I punched him twice, then climbed on his shoulders and spun him around, making him fall to the ground in agony.

"Next time, don't be so cocky." I smirked.

"I will get you back for this, Dawson."

I waved him out, "You can try."

As I watched him leave, I thought about Lena sending more people to come and find me, and I know realise that i'm safe nowhere.

I need to run. I needed to keep running.

I sighed and grabbed my bag and stuff together.

I wrote a note to Dallas and Austin explaining the situation, they may not be happy about it, but i'm _going_.

That's my decision.

Grabbing my bags, I walked quickly to the front desk where the receptionists car keys were left on the side, and since she was talking to a woman, I grabbed them and made an exit for the door.

"Ally, wait!"

I turned around and saw Austin coming towards me. "Where are you going?"

"Everything is explained in the letter," I said, continuing to walk.

"Ally, where are you going? And who's keys are those?"

I ignored him and kept walking. "You-you're leaving? Again?"

I stopped. It was still pouring of rain. I waited a few seconds and dropped my stuff, turning to see the tall blonde boy dripping wet from the rain. "I have to. I have to go."

"No you don't."

"I have to, Austin."

"Ally," He looked at me deep in the eyes. "Don't go."

"I-I have t-" I was cut off by a pair of lips attached to mine, moving in sync with my own.

The kiss was powerful and full of passion, but I couldn't stay. It would put him in danger.

I pulled away and smiled slightly. "I have to go."

With one final kiss on the cheek, I left him standing there in the rain, watching him get smaller as I drove off.

A tear fell from my eye.

Maybe I do push everyone away...

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! I love your guys' comments.**


	11. An Urgent Message - Please read!

**Hey, guys..**

So, I have a dilemma. When I wrote the first chapter to Broken, I was so inspired and ready to write my heart out, however, a month later an even better idea came to mind and I had to get the chapter up, otherwise I knew I wouldn't in the end. Honestly, it was something, like, three in the morning when I posted it, I was tired but needed to post it - so I did. When I woke up, I woke up to so many reviews on the first chapter, you guys inspired my mind _even more_ and I came up with all these scenario's and along came Unstoppable.

What I'm saying is I'm not sure whether I want to continue Broken. I don't usually give up on my stories, but I have major writers block for this story at the moment, and, well, you guys see my last chapter... Lets just say it wasn't my best.

SO, to keep this short so I don't bore you, should I continue? Im not sure as of right now, but I wanted to know whether YOU wanted me to continue. If you do, maybe you guys could DM me some idea's for the story, and i'll write them up.

Thankyou so much for understanding!

SmileR5 xoxo

P.S - I am continuing with Unstoppable - wait 'til you guys see what I have planned out ;).


End file.
